m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Anhalt
Background The Kingdom of Anhalt was once located on the "Gold Coast".Anhalt was ruled by KaiserGermany. The lands comprising of Anhalt were made up of former lands consisting of the: Germanic Federation, Belkan Empire, and the Ottoman Empire. It's capital, Magdeburg, was the Kingdom's only settlement . Anhalt's geography contained many small lakes, rivers, plains, and hills. ---- The Founding of Anhalt On 2/16/13 Anhalt was formed. The official name being "The Kingdom of Anhalt". Anhalt was founded by the former, GFedean, Belkan and Ottoman KaiserGermany. KaiserGermany on 2/16/17 peacefully declared Anhalt (The Town of Magdeburg) independent from the Ottoman Empire. Jalzara Sultan of the Ottoman Empire proclaimed Anhalt as a independent faction without blood being shed. On that same day Jalzara, Sultan of the Ottomans gave up all claims on Magdeburg and the Old Belkan "GFed County", which was home to the Germanic Federation or GFed for short. Soon KaiserGermany was declared Kaiser by himself, ajex14 and Frisco1522 (at the time a Anhaltean.). ---- Treaties and Alliances The Otto-Anhalt Treaty On 2/17/13 Sultan Jalzara of the Ottoman Empire and Kaiser KaiserGermany of Anhalt made an alliance between them. The "Otto-Anhalt" Treaty also gave Anhalt all of the Ottoman controlled "Gold Coast" region, for Ottoman access of the old Otto-Belkan forts in the region. The Hansa-Anhalt Alliance On 2/17/13 Hansa under Mekijjel formed a alliance between Hansa and Anhalt stating that if one of their factions got attacked they would come to the aid of one another. The Hansa-Anhalt alliance also is carried over when Byzantium merged with Hansa and some other smaller factions. The Wereinan-Anhaltean Treaty On 2/23/13 Werenia attacked Anhalt to force a deal between the two factions. Werenia forced Anhalt to give up a small piece of land that was in "Werenian" territory. KaiserGermany handed over the piece of land, but it created a small divide between Anhalt and her allies (The Ottomans and Hansa-Byzantium) and Werenia. The Tamriel-Neo-Belkan Quasi War Although Anhalt stayed neutral in the Quasi War the first and only conflict was at the Anhaltean Capitol of Magdeburg. The conflict started on 3/12/13 The conflict was a small victory won by Neo-Belka. The only death in the quasi war and conflict was the death of Sun-Tzomas of Tamriel. Tamriel and Neo-Belka signed a peace treaty later on 3/13/13 Culture The culture of Anhalt is in some parts very mixed. Anhalt is 100% GFedean-Anhaltean mix. Anhalt has Freedom of religon but all are Atheist or Christian, none believe an any Minecraft Religons. ---- The People of Anhalt The people of Anhalt are all former GFedeans or new Anhalteans. The orginal settlers of most of the Gold Coast and Anhalt where new members to the server. These members included Frisco1522, TDog7, ajex14, cvb , samuel82 and KaiserGermany. They joined and settled this new land to form the Federation of GFed or Germanic Federation. The peoples of GFed where crushed but the faction shadow in two 1 hour lasting battles around Magdeburg. The peoples of GFed feld to Belka. After the fall of Belka the original peoples of GFed merged with newcomers to the server (The Anhalteans). The group of the people are commonly called the GFedean-Anhalteans. The Gold Coast Trade League The Gold Coast Trade League was officially founded on 3/1/13 by KaiserGermany, Jalzara and Mekijjel. The Trade Company is jointly ran by Anhalt, The Ottoman Empire and Byzantium. Factions that want to join must by on the Gold Coast, near it or in the Southern block of the server map. Events The Kingdom of Anhalt was given Independence by the Ottoman Empire on February 16th, 2013. KaiserGermany was proclaimed Kaiser of Anhalt on February 16th, 2013. The Royal Decrees of Anhalt were made on February 17th, 2013. The Treaties of Anhalt were signed on February 17th, 2013. The Wereinan-Anhaltean Quasi War was on February 23rd, 2013. The Tamriel-Neo-Belkan Quasi War was fought on March 12th and 13th, of 2013 The Downfall of the Map March 31st, 2013